My saviour, his Salvation
by Edwardsvamp93
Summary: Jasper was a vampire. I had finally reached my heaven only to realise that it was false that Jasper wasn’t the safe haven I had imagined, he would be the one to take my life from me and drag me into hell. Can Alice ever learn to love a vampire again.
1. Fences

**Disclaimer- dont own twilight obviously but love the characters**

**My Saviour ,His Salvation**

**Chapter one- Fences prolouge**

_There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me._

Gretchen Kemp

**FENCES**

My name is Alice Brandon, my life seems normal on the outside but believe me my life is anything but. As my best friend once said your a strangle little thing Alice Brandon, and he was right I am a strange little thing. Strange in the sense that I can see the future.

For the past sixteen years now life has been a serious of unconnected monotonous events. My past isn't all that great. My dad walked out and me and my sister Cynthia when we were six leaving my mom to cope alone. My dad left because of me he told me couldn't bear to have his reputation ruined by my crazy tendencies. At that time no one in Biloxi new about my visions just my family but as my dad often told me it was only a matter of time till they found out. And Heaven forbid the good natured people of Biloxi think that the respected lawyer's daughter was insane.

My visions scare me sometimes I can't tell the difference between what has happened, what is yet to happen and what will never happen, I get confused all the time. But there is one aspect of my visions however that I will never want to change and that is my blonde haired stranger. Every day without fail I see him in my visions, sometimes it's the same event sometimes it's different.

After dad left my mom did her best to try and look after us, we moved to the small town of Forks to try and forget. Things have been better since moving to Forks but I always get the feeling that mom blames me for dad leaving, and I have less of a feeling and more of an absolute knowledge that my sister blames me.

My past and the present are not important to me though, the future is what counts. And I know its going to be great. My visions change some things happen and some things don't but the things that are certain to happen are clearer to me. That's why I can see every feature on my strangers face every bump and funny shaped scar. In all my visions this man has only spoken two words but they were enough to fill me with happiness and joy. Those words were Jasper Whitlock.

**A.N** **The name of the chapter is from a song by Paramore which for some reason reminds me of Alice in the Asylum**

**This chapters short I know but if anyone actually likes the sound of this stroy the next chapter will be longer promise :)**


	2. Two AM Lovesick

** My Saviour, His Salvation**

** TWO A.M. LOVESICK**

** *****

"Hey Ali you coming over the Bronze tonight,"

That's Jack my best friend like ever. Most of the kids at school think we are going out but that would just be freaky Jacks like my brother, just too weird to imagine us going out. Jack saved me from getting touched up by a pervert outside my locker on the first day of school. And ever since then we have been best friends, Jack's tall and intimidating profile makes up for my lack in the height department so he makes a pretty good bodyguard for me and in return I offer him my fashion tips. It's amazing to believe that he was actually wearing a shell suit the first time a saw him, I mean were they ever in fashion?

"Sorry Jackass can't Mom's wanting me and Cynthia to do this whole bonding thing tonight."

Mom tried this at least once a month she would force me and Cynthia to stay inside all night, whilst she tried many methods to get us to talk civilly, I being the model daughter of course would try my very hardest to engage my dearest sister in a conversation however as usual she did want to know anything about the freak who ran her Dad out of town.

"Damn well have fun bonding with the devil tonight I'll be thinking of you when I'm dancing."

"Oh and who will you be dancing with tonight?"

It was a pointless question, because I knew who Jack wanted to be dancing with, and that little lady would be his best boy friends other half so not a very good game plan on Jacks be half, however it did offer some much needed drama in my life and take my mind of the certain little blonde lover who I have yet to meet.

"Yeah well see you at lunch Brandon," Jack said as he fiddled with his collar and obvious sign that he was trying to hide something. To bad I had other things on my mind to worry about, like for example my appointment with the she devil also know as my sister.

The whole evening was as usual pointless, Cynthia refused point blank to even acknowledge my existence and someone with a personality a little less perky than mine would be offended however I wasn't. Cynthia needed something to blame her depression on and Dad leaving was the perfect excuse, I of course being one of the reasons he left meant that most of her anger was taken out on me, but hey if it meant that Cynthia dealt with her depression then what was a little inconvenience on my behalf.

That night I had dreams of Jasper I was safe in his arms. We were in a forest surrounded by grass and trees; Jasper was talking to me in his sexy southern accent. Then my dream changed, I began to get a tingly feeling spreading through my body (like pins and needles but not as painful) it became too real and I knew that it was changing into a vision:

_I was sat on the forest floor with jasper. It was twilight the sun had just set and the moon was out bright. We were sat by a campfire in the forest it looked cold I was sat wrapped in a blanket but Jasper just had a t-shirt on. A thin t-shirt at that I could see his amazingly toned body through his shirt. The jeans on his body were so tight they looked almost painted on, and wow his ass was so defined and sexy through those jeans. Jasper gracefully stretched out his arm and carefully wrapped it around my body, Jaspers beautifully sculpted face moved closer towards me._

"_I love you," he whispered in the most seductive Texan accent I have ever heard._

I woke up suddenly I was sat upright on my bed panting for breath. That vision was so real so close it was almost as if I could reach out and touch Jasper. I have only had one vision as clear as this before and that was the one where Jasper told me his name. Usually my visions would be just swirls or colour or still pictures, these meant that they were less certain to happen. If the images in my vision were moving then that meant the outcome was a lot more probable. So if the clearer a vision meant that it was more likely to happen then this meant that my vision was certain and that one day Jasper would love me. What did this mean for me though?

* * *

Morning always seems to come at the most inconvenient times, and always seems to come earlier every day. Hopefully when die I will become reincarnated as a morning person, because I always miss the best part of the day but sadly I'm just to lazy to get out of bed and do anything about it. Mornings after bonding nights were even worse than usual, the mood in the house on those mornings was always so awful, mom would be upset because it hadn't gone to plan, and Cynthia well she would be angry as hell because she had to spend a whole night with me. However morning could not dampen my spirits today even given my extreme lack of sleep. Because after much tossing and turning and silent arguments in my head I finally came to the conclusion that I love Jasper Whitlock and have done so undeniably since the age of six. I have never spoke to Jasper or even seem him in the flesh but I know enough about Jasper to be completely in love with him. And if people believe me insane for being in love with someone who may or may not be real then I don't care because Jasper is in my past and my present and Jasper is most defiantly my future.

"So how was bonding," Jack laughed when I arrived at school.

"Oh you know same old, same old, so any developments over at the bronze that I should know about."

"Yeah Lucy split up with Ben so Lucy is now a free agent."

"Wow really didn't see that one coming," I muttered sarcastically, it was obvious to see even without my visions that Lucy was totally into Jack.

"Really because I would have thought with all your freaky visions that you have then you would have seen it coming," Jack mocked.

Most people at school learned about the visions I have after my dearest sister "accidently" told the biggest gossip in school that her sister was crazy. The first few months after that were brutal to say the least. I was the constant source of snickering and bullying at school, honestly I wouldn't have got through it all without Jack or Jasper of course. After the torment at school had died down a bit I felt brave enough to tell Jack about Jasper. And shockingly he believed me, he didn't judge me for it or anything, and after that I told Jack about almost all my visions.

"Mock all you like but I will be the one laughing when my sexy new boyfriend beats the crap out of you."

"Whoa back up there Brandon boyfriend."

"Yeah Jasper is going to love me one day," I said practically bouncing on my tiptoes. All in all last night had been pretty good, I mean its not everyday that you realise that one day someone will love you and at the same time also realise you are in love with said person.

"Well ermm wow Alice, are you sure because you know if Jaspers not…if Jaspers not."

"Don't even go there Jack I have thought about this countless times and Jasper is real he just has to be because without him I have nothing to live for."

And that fact was the indeed the sad truth, without Jasper I could not actually seen any future for me. For the past few years now all my visions have included Jasper not one without him. I have my whole life planned around my meeting Jasper so if who were not to exist then well I wouldn't have anything to live for either. A world without Jasper existing would be inconceivable it would be hell.


	3. Vampires will never hurt you

**A.N so i forgot to mention that the title of my last chapter was from a song by Blue October and this one is from a My Chemical Romance song**

**So just to say a big thanks to Alice C. Jasper H. 4ever , Joee1 , Mademoiselle-Plume , ILoveTwilightGetOverIt and twilightgirl4life for talking the time to read my story and tell me its not shit by adding me to your author alerts, reviewing and all that other jazz, cheers.**

* * *

**My Saviour, His Salvation**

**VAMPIRES WILL NEVER HURT YOU- yeah right**

_The alley outside of the Bronze was darker than usual; the street light at the end had broken. It was raining and the usual throng of students making out had dissipated to avoid the cold. Only one figure stood at the end of the alley trembling in fear. Me. My hair was all out of place and my clothes torn, I was covered in blood. Two figures entered the entrance of the alley, it was two dark to see their faces but I knew they were beautiful. These figures looked liked predators they looked as if they could kill me in an instant. And then the mood changed, I suddenly relaxed and I was strangely calm given my situation. From the alley another figure emerged I couldn't see who he was but the flash of blonde and the jasper esk profile was enough to grab my attention._

What did this mean?

Did I just see my death?

Who where those figures?

These questions filled me with dread. I wasn't entirely sure that I was ready to die yet, I'm only sixteen I have so much to live for mainly Jasper but other things as well, oh who am I kidding mainly Jasper.

Another question filled me with the slightest bit of hope.

Was that figure Jasper?

The pounding beats of the music brought me back to reality.

"Alice you want another drink."

It always took a few seconds to realise my surroundings after a vision. I quickly established that I was in the Bronze (Port Angles local club for teenagers) and that jack was asking if I wanted I drink.

"No Jack I'm actually just going to head back home some of us have essays to finish."

"Yeah well to bad enjoy your pizza then," Jack said entirely to distracted by Lucy walking into the Bronze.

"Be careful and use protection buddy see you later."

Outside the club I literally ran into one of Cynthia's friends Lauren.

"Watch it freak," she squealed in her nasal voice.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I was entirely to preoccupied by my surroundings to come up with a decent comeback. I had just realised something of vital importance. The alley we were currently situated in was the same as the alley in my vision. And if the stormy weather wasn't enough to confirm that this indeed was the night from my vision the two menacing figures slowly prowling towards me and Lauren would defiantly confirm my suspicions.

"Lauren we need to run now," I whispered.

I was frantically searching the alley for any escape that I could I see.

"We do not need to anything freak," she sneered back.

"For once in your god damn life will you…" I didn't finish my sentence because I quickly realised that Lauren was not standing next to me.

"LAUREN," I screamed.

This scene was playing out very much like my vision and I didn't like the way the end was heading. I felt a dull thud by my feet. I was to afraid to look down but morbid curiosity forced my eyes to look at the lifeless body of Lauren sat at my feet.

I was shaking, my entire frame vibrating the world around me seemed to wobble and blur. I put my hand over my mouth trying to cover the screaming that was coming from within.

"Oh god," I whispered kneeling down to Lauren, "Don't be dead please don't be dead."

A cold hand grasped my neck and threw me back with a force impossible for any human. Thankfully for the moment the pain felt separate from my body I was to numb from shock to feel anything. I would feel the pain in the morning, that is if I lived till the morning. I quickly realised that these were not any ordinary murders, they were strong and impossibly fast and they also wanted to kill me. I could only hope that whatever they would do they would be quick and that the other figure I saw was not Jasper because I world without Jasper seemed impossibly bleak and desolate to me.

"Look Peter your scaring her," a voice whispered.

I couldn't see where it had come from, these creatures moved to fast for my weak human eyes, the moment I had thought I saw something they quickly moved again. Slowly trembling with fear I dragged my body up of the floor. If I was going to die it wasn't going to happen with me on a heap in the middle of an alley, I would look death in the eyes with dignity. I sounded brave in my head but my wobbly legs and silent sobbing made me realise that I was terrorised. In the blink of an eye the two creatures were in front of me, crouched down in a threatening predatory position.

"I get the neck," the tall male called.

"Damn," the wild female snarled.

. Another figure emerged from the shadows, I couldn't make out his features but they did look very Jasper eske.

"You never did understand the concept of sharing did you Peter." Even the voice reminded me of Jasper, the same husky Texan accent.

"Sorry did you want some."

"Well considering you have already eaten and well this one is so small I think I should have her all to myself."

"Be my guest," the female added.

In an instant I was pressed against the wall of the alley. The creature's blood red eyes were gazing hungrily at me. This tall and leonine figure was impossible to mistake.

"Jasper," I breathed in a whisper almost inaudible to my ears.

His hold on me suddenly became stronger as he pressed my body further against the wall. Jasper raised his free hand to touch the side of my neck the coldness of his body should have been a warning for me. But there was no feeling of fear for me there were however other feelings. His finger traced a line from my jaw to my collar bone and instead of feeling cold his trail left a warm and tingling feeling behind. In that moment as Jasper touched me I lost all trail of thought, the world around me didn't matter just me and Jasper together at last. A sharp pain in my head brought me back to the harsh reality of the situation.

"You smell so sweet little one I just want to eat you up."

And then it hit me I finally realised that Jasper wasn't the man I had fantasized about my whole life, he wasn't the man in my visions. He wasn't a man at all he was a creature of the night a demon who would drain the blood of his victims. Jasper was a vampire. I had finally reached my heaven only to realise that it was false that Jasper wasn't the safe haven I had imagined, he would be the one to take my life from me and drag me into hell.

"Jasper…please…don't." I stammered.

His hold on me loosened slightly, just enough for me to know who was in charge.

"You know me?" he questioned.

"Yes," I whispered.

I seemed to be trapped in his gaze unable to look away form his piercing eyes, and Jasper seemed just as captivated as me. His expression softened slightly into an imitation of what I had seen in my visions.

"Jasper please share she smells so sweet." I jumped startled at the unfamiliar voice. I had forgotten that we weren't alone.

A feral snarl ripped from Jaspers throat it was the single most menacing sound I had ever heard chills ran from the top of my head and down to my toes and these weren't the nice chills I felt when Jasper touched me.

"NO," he growled, "I will meet you back at the hotel.

The other two…vampires quickly left the alley leaving me with Jasper. Now that we were alone Jasper released his grip on my indefinitely.

"Go," he said.

"What?" I replied taken aback by his sudden change of mood.

"I don't think… I don't…. I'm not going to kill you." He said looking almost as shocked as I did at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Unless I have to," he added with a predatory smile.

Suddenly Jasper was gone and then he was behind me. I could smell his delicious scent on me. Jasper smelt like cinnamon and something else I couldn't identify yet.

"Don't tell anyone about this or I will," he said breathing down my neck sending pleasurable chills down my spine.

And then he was gone leaving me a nervous wreck on the floor of the alley. I could feel myself slowing losing it, but not here I needed to get somewhere safe.

* * *

**Eyes on Fire**

My name is Jasper Whitlock, I was born in 1843. When I was just sixteen I joined the confederate army and by the age of twenty I became the youngest major in Texas. However the battle of Galveston was to change my life for the worse. It was on one extremely normal night when I met Maria, the night she changed me into the bloodthirsty monster I am today. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. I lived in a place where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries. But I escaped with the help of Peter and Charlotte, and I can't help regretting that decision because if I had stayed with Maria and the others I would probably be dead by now.

Hate is still my constant companion but self-hatred. Perfect recall is a curse as much as a blessing. The memory of the deeds I have committed haunt me, I can never forget the faces of every human every immortal that I have killed. Their screams haunt me to this day as I remember my comrades burning in the fires of hell the fires that I put them in. I thought that once I left that place the memories would leave me alone but I was wrong their presence still lingers with me and they won't ever leave. I was in an endless purgatory and each new human that I killed only added to my eternal torment. I have grown tired of the endless killing I yearn for the peace that death will bring (or whatever it is we vampires do when we cease to exist) I yearn for my salvation.

My life has not all been about death though, in my one hundred and forty three years I have seen many extraordinary sights. I have seen some of the most beautiful places on the planet I have travelled to the Inca city of Machu Picchu, jumped of the Victoria waterfalls and visited the Grand Canyon. Now I see I was blinded I could travel the earth for the rest of eternity and never could I see a sight such as beautiful as the one that beheld me in the alley tonight. Her gaze was captivating, mesmerizing nothing could compare to those luscious deep blue eyes of the girl in the alley. I looked into those enthralling eyes and somehow I knew. I had found my salvation. This beautiful angel knew of me and yet her voice still held wonder and love even when she was on the brink of death.

And I let her leave, I looked an angel in the eye and I let her go. There are so many questions left unanswered, I don't even know the name of my angel.

**A.N the jasper bit was too short to be a proper chapter so i though it just tag onto the end of this one.**

**Can anyone guess the quote from i song i accidently put into this chapter**


	4. Rest in Pieces

**A.N so for all those few people who have actually read my story (yes i know my fanbase is tiny) really, really sorry for the wate I've jsut started college and jsut havnt been able to find the time to write. So anyway here is the chapter it my longest yes so hope you like it :)**

* * *

**My Saviour, his Salvation**

**Rest in Pieces**

Somehow through the waterfall of tears covering my eyes I made it to my motorbike and home without any serious accidents.

"Oh my God Alice what the hell happened to you."

It was then that I realized that I was a mess, Lauren's blood covered a good deal of my clothes and the gash on my head had started bleeding when I fell over in a hurry to get to my motorcycle. All in all with a tearstained face and bloodied clothes it looked like I had just committed a murder.

"I fell of my bike," I lied.

If mom had cared enough to listen properly she would have noticed the lie immediately my voice was cracked with emotion, she didn't though all mom cared about was me dripping water and blood on her clean linoleum floors. I quickly hurried upstairs.

I headed toward the bathroom because I was in desperate needed of a shower. The hot water didn't do anything to stop by body shaking but I figured that was less because I was cold and more because I was terrified of what I had learnt tonight. It's like when you walk up stairs in the dark and you think there's one more step. For a minute second when you are falling through the air you get the feeling of dread, the feeling that the world was wrong and that everything you had known was different. That's what I feel like now only a thousand times worse. To discover that the person I had loved given my heart and my life to turns out to be something different a blood thirsty soulless creature was the worst feeling I had ever felt. I thought Jasper was the one, the person I would share my life with but no the only thing Jasper wanted to share with me was my blood, he was a vampire and I had stupidly fallen in love with him.

_But he let me go, _a small voice in the back of my head whispered. True but there could be many unexplainable reasons as to why Jasper let me go, and the ridiculous notion that Jasper somehow cared for me was most defiantly not one of them.

That night like most nights I dreamt of Jasper tonight was different however, instead of whispering sweat words in my ear he whispered death threats, instead of holding me snugly in his gentle embrace, his strong arms wrapped around my body preventing my escape and instead of kissing my neck he bit it. I woke up with a start panting for breath, the idea that Jasper could do something like that still terrified me I would not have believed it but the bruising round my neck was a horrifying reminder that Jasper was that man and nothing I could do would ever change that.

I dragged myself painfully out of bed in the morning. The sight that met me in the mirror was harrowing. It wasn't the bruises or the cuts that shocked me they would fade in time it was my eyes that scared me the most. They were dead, there was just nothing there no tiny glimmer of hope just emptiness, vast and never-ending emptiness. I was truly alone and helpless in the world nothing to look forward to no glimmer of light to help me through the dark tunnel. A future without my Jasper looked like an empty desolate landscape compared to the tropical oasis I had seen in my visions.

I don't remember how I got to school today, but that was good, what was time, just another reminder of what had passed.

"Alice are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah jack I'm fine why wouldn't I be."

"Because you have a giant cut on your head and your eyes are all puffy and there's water coming out of your eyes, you're crying Alice. You never cry not even when you lost your favourite bag."

It was then that I noticed there were tears still streaming down my face; I didn't think that I had actually stopped crying since last night.

"Don't worry I'll run out of water soon." I said walking towards my class.

"Alice, what is it, please you can trust me."

"Jasper," I whispered.

"You found him," he asked shocked.

"No he found me."

"He did that," Jack snarled.

"Well the bruise on my wrist is from his…his friend but yeah the rest was Jasper." I was amazed by how nonchalant my voice sounded.

"Alice you have to call the police."

"NO," I screamed, "I can't."

"But…"

"No Jack I just can't." I said.

The thought of calling the police terrified me, like they would believe what I saw anyway it would be put in a mental asylum and then he would come back like he promised and kill me.

* * *

These past to days have been hell, I always prided myself on being a happy kind person but now it's like I'm constantly on my period. I was moody all the time and angry I snapped at everyone even Jack who has been trying to help me. No one can help me though I'm a lost cause.

"Miss Brandon, will you please pay attention."

My head shot up suddenly, I had forgotten we were in English.

"Sorry what was the question?"

"The window Miss Brandon I asked you if you could open the window, if that's not too difficult of course." Mrs Mason replied sarcastically.

"No of course not my pleasure," I muttered as I got out my seat to open the window.

A figure standing at the edge of the forest caught my attention, his blood red eyes looked straight at me, of course I couldn't see his eyes from this distant but I knew who it was. The blonde hair and lean profile was unmistakable to me, it was Jasper.

"Can I be excused," I said quickly gathering up my belongings and running out of the class without waiting for an answer.

I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me; normal people would see a vampire and run in the opposite direction but no not me I was running towards the blood sucking fiend. The sight of japer had brought back memories though, memories of the life I could have. I know that the reality I had seen was completely impossible but the fact of the matter was that this was not how I wanted to carry on with the rest of my life. The emptiness I felt without Jasper was impossible it hurt to breathe; I just needed to see him, if all it did was confirm that he was a monster an evil entity then that would be fine because I could at least move on and hopefully forget.

"Jasper," I called as I reached the spot I saw him in.

Nothing, no one was here. Had I imagined it?

And then he appeared right in front of me, startling the shit out of me. I flinched back instinctively.

"Don't be scared I'm not planning on hurting you." He said in his sexy southern drawl.

I felt relived by that but I couldn't help thinking that he had missed the yet off the end of that sentence.

"Well that's good to know, my bruises still haven't healed from the other night."

"I'm sorry, my angel" Jasper said. And he meant it I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong the other night I came close to killing you, there is something about you that intrigues me, the fact that you said my name saved your life it gave me the chance to look at you really look at you. What's your name?"

What does that mean, he wanted to kill me but then he didn't because I said his name. So somehow my visions had managed to save my life if anything that was a plus. I looked up at Jasper and realised he was waiting for a response to his question.

"Sorry I was just thinking its Alice, Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you Alice."

"Shit," I muttered.

This situation just reminded me of a vision I'd had a couple months ago sans the sound of course. Jasper was stood in the same position he also had the same expression on his face. It was torn between anger and sorrow like he was battling some inner demon within him.

"Something wrong?' He asked.

"Extreme case of déjà vu," I replied.

"Humm," he mumbled thoughtfully, "and this déjà vu wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you knowing my name would it."

"Ah," I answered vaguely. I had hoped that we would be able to avoid this topic of conversation for a little while, at least until I could get the answers to my questions of course.

"Come on Alice, tell me?" he pleaded looking into my eyes.

Even though his eyes were red and scary, they were still beautiful. I could feel myself getting lost in the depths of his dazzling eyes. It was as if I could see into his soul, so much pain and anguish was behind those eyes, so much suffering.

"You're in pain," I whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked startled by my sudden change of subject.

"Your eyes I have never seen eyes that hold so much sorrow."

They didn't hold even the slightest sparkle of hope; they reminded me of what I saw in the mirror the morning after the attack, without Jasper I would have looked like that constantly.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

Because I realised that even though Jasper may seem strange and frightening to me, he was still the same man. The person who had saved me all this time kept me sane.

"Alice, do you realise that you are making absolutely no sense."

"Sorry I sometimes forget that you don't know as much as me." I paused concentrating on how to put this. I had never envisioned how I would tell Jasper about my visions; I had always imagined that he would just know.

"You see Jasper I have known you, well not you, well yes you," I was confused know. I ran my hands through my hair trying to get this straight in my head. It was hard to comprehend that the Jasper I have seen in my visions was the same as the Jasper standing in front of me, Jasper the vampire.

"Sorry I'm just finding this difficult."

"Aren't we all," he replied amused.

"Ok here goes and don't you interrupt me," I said poking his chest.

"Yes Ma'm." he replied mock saluting me.

"So ever since I can remember I have been seeing these, these things inside of my head. Like images I always hoped that they were just dreams, but they all felt different. And then sometimes some of the things I saw came true, like I was seeing the future. In these visions I saw you and me together. That's how I know who you are."

After I had finished we both just stood there in silence.

"Extraordinary," he finally said after an excruciatingly long time.

Extraordinary was not the reply I was waiting for, something along the lines of 'well that's an interesting theory,' or a patronising 'sure Alice whatever you say," were usually the general reactions that I got.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Crazy no Alice I think you are remarkable, you can see the future. Never in all my time have I heard of that, you truly are extraordinary Alice, however I feel there is something you're not telling me."

And something I would never be telling him, there was no way on this earth that I would be admitting my true feeling for Jasper. Feelings that were still there just about.

"So vampires huh," I said changing the subject.

"Vampires," he sighed disappointed at my answer I assumed.

"Hey I thought vampires couldn't come out in the daytime."

I do not know where that came from because evidently vampires could come out in the daytime, Jasper was living proof. The response I got from Jasper was priceless though. His eyebrows knitted together in a confused expression and then he burst out into the most beautiful laughter I had ever heard.

"That would be a myth."

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid now.

"So I'm guessing stakes and holy water won't be working either?"

"Why are you trying to kill me?" he asked worriedly.

"NO," I all but screamed at him. Even though I was angry at Jasper the idea of willing hurting him was just too much to bear. I had waited my whole life for him to show up, so that I could be with him. There was no chance on this earth that I would ever hurt Jasper. Jasper was in my life now, I had wanted it for so long and now he was here, true it wasn't the way I had imagined it, but he was still here and I wanted him to stay. I think.

"Its so strange and confusing seeing you like this, I guess you can say that I'm a little disappointed. You see I have waited so very long for you, and I had this image in my head of the perfect loving caring Jasper and then when I finally get to meet you your not like that at all. You hurt me so much that night Jasper and not just physically more emotionally than anything else. The bruises will heal eventually but the emotional pain it won't ever go." Through my whole speech I had kept my eyes trained on the floor, to scared to look into his eyes for fear that I would just forget everything that had happened and forgive him there and then.

"I understand a little. You see I can sense and influence people emotions,"

So that's why I had felt so calm around him.

"In the alley I could tell you were scared but then I appeared and you seemed calm for a little while, at least before… well before you know. I could feel this emotion coming off you; I've seen it before but never as strong as I did with you. I wonder if it was different because it was well directed at me."

"So that emotion you still feeling it now?" I asked finally looking up to see a different expression in Jasper eyes. It was only there for a small moment the tiniest glimmer of hope and then it was gone.

"A little," Jasper said thoughtfully, "I think you're angry at me more than anything," Jasper chuckled.

"Too right I am," I said.

"Alice I don't know why but I feel as if I need to make this up to you, as if upsetting you would somehow be wrong. Would you be opposed to meeting me again?" Jasper asked.

I could tell the hesitation in his voice. Jasper wanted this he knew that there could be something between us and he wanted this. I wanted it to; I would do everything in my power to keep Jasper close to me. I could see the pain in his eyes he felt guilty for all the things he had done, he was haunted by it. I didn't know many facts about vampires but I knew that they killed to survive. Jasper wasn't like the vampires I had seen in Buffy the Vampire Slayer though he was different he wasn't possessed by a demon or anything like that he was just Jasper. It was his nature to kill and instead of embracing it and enjoying that he shied away, Jasper was trying to be good.

"I guess I could walk by this way tomorrow, best make it an hour later though I think my English teacher might flip if a miss her lesson again."

Jasper face lit up with joy.

"Until tomorrow then my angel." Jasper said.

And then as usual he was gone, I could sense his loss from deep within me. I don't know why but we need each other Jasper and I. I need that someone to protect and care for me. Someone who will notice when I'm upset or scared, and someone who will care about that, and Jasper, Jasper needed someone to help him see that he was different to help him see past the monster and to find the good kind person I knew he was within. I could be his release his salvation just as he could be my saviour.


	5. Unintended

**My savior, His Salvation**

**Unintended **

*******

Humans can be almost as cruel as vampires sometimes, perhaps they are even crueller. We vampires we hunt because it is our nature, there is no other choice for us. For a vampire its kill or kill, there is no sacrificing ourselves to save others because it just doesn't happen. Humans however they do have a choice and it amazes me how the greed and envy will lead them towards sin and murder. It's almost impossible to find a human who is pure and has good intentions. The prostitute standing on the street corner isn't simply there for money, in her emotions I can sense it the need for the release that sex will bring. Even the kindest of acts has some sort of ulterior motive behind them. Every human is out for themselves, feeding the lust and greed. Every human except one, alley girl. Looking upon her was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. All the preconceptions and judgments I had on humanity and life were shattered the moment I saw her.

I have this desire… no need to find this girl. I have to see her, to spend every second of my existence worshipping her, because she is something different, someone pure and innocent. I can't pretend to think that she will be able to wash away all my sins but at least being in her presence could heal me of sorts.

This need I had for my alley angel was what brought me to her house, her bedroom to be precise. It was empty of course but her scent surrounded me, and for the first time since becoming a vampire I could enjoy the scent of a human and not feel the burn in my throat. There was no desire to hurt this human, why would I she was my angel to hurt her would be unthinkable.

Her room was littered with personal belongings diaries, books and pictures. One picture struck me in particular, it was me. I was sat on the forest floor holding hands with my angel. It was amazing the amount of detail in the picture she had even noticed the scars that covered my arms and face. But why? Why would she draw something like this when the only time she had met me I was trying to kill her. It seemed strange to me, to draw a picture of someone who had tried to kill you, and not just any picture this picture a romantic fluffy picture.

Annoyed by the obscurity of it all I set out to find the girl and ask her some questions. Her scent led me to the local high school, unsurprisingly the scents of five hundred or so humans immediately hit me, I felt the all too familiar burning in my throat and my muscles began to stiffen in anticipation. It would not be good to commit a massacre at Forks high school. My conscience wouldn't be able to handle the guilt; one human every two or three weeks was bad enough. The Volturi was also another reason why the massacre would not be a good idea. At one time I would have welcomed the idea of the abyss that angering the Volturi would bring, but not now. I immediately ceased my breathing, which was pointless to me anyway, I could quite happily live indefinitely without once breathing, however being without the sense of smell could be uncomfortable after a while. The sense of smell is important to a vampire, we tend to hunt by the scents of our prey, we can also sense danger around us through smell, all in all it was an important part of the vampire's arsenic. However a few moments or hours of discomfort would be quite worth it if only I could see her.

From my position at the edge of the forest I could see every human who passed by. They would be able to see me to if they looked hard enough but no person's eyes lingered on my lifeless form for more than a few seconds. Humans were so indifferent to the world around them, I could quite easily have murdered someone right here and none would notice me. They were to intent on focusing on their dull lives. Their conversations drifted up to me.

"Do you think he will ask me out to night," one girl with long dark hair mused aloud.

"Lucy seriously why are you wasting your time on him, anyone that hangs out with freaky Alice Brandon has something wrong with him," the other girl with disgustingly plain features replied.

"Look, Brandon just latches on to him like some leach or something, Jack is a really down to earth lad when you get past his friend. And plus have you seen his body lately, oh my gosh swoon," the other girl Lucy replied.

If this was the only topic of conversation teenagers of the twentieth century had then I was glad I 'died' in the eighteen hundreds. High School life seemed so monotonous and dull. All the boys talked about were girls and football, and then all the girls would talk about was boys and makeup.

"Ashley did you see Brandon in English, sat in her chair snivelling like a little child."

"Yeah I totally saw I wonder what happened, maybe she finally realised what a freak she was."

Humans could be so cruel sometimes; they find your slightest weakness that tiny chink in the armour and exploit it.

"Cynthia you ok?"

I noticed a girl sat beside a car, I could sense her emotions she was upset, I figured it would be some trivial teenage thing but I found myself curious as to why she was upset?

"What do you think Charlotte? I saw Lauren's mom last night, she looked awful she wasn't even wearing any makeup."

"I know I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through."

"I just don't know why someone would want to take her."

"The Police came to my house last night; they wanted to know who she was talking to at the Bronze on the night she went missing."

The Bronze. That was where Peter and Charlotte killed a girl, where I met my alley girl. The person who these girls were talking about was the one my friends murdered, if I had been in that alley a few moments earlier I would have helped to kill that girl too. Lauren her name was, she was a living breathing person. Lauren had a life, friends and family, her death didn't only affect her it affected those around her as well. I was a part of that; I was a part of that lifestyle that murdered innocent people without a second thought. It wasn't only one person we hurt when we killed it was everyone around them as well. If there was only another way that we could live, I would do it in a second, but there wasn't this was our fate. Our punishment for the things we have done.

A flash of blue eyes caught my attention, her blue eyes. She was standing at a window. There was something wrong about those eyes something different. She looked so hurt so heart broken. I couldn't help wonder if I had been the one to cause that. Her eyes caught mine and then she was gone, she disappeared from my view. I couldn't blame her really she was probably too traumatized by what happened to her, what I did to her.

"Jasper," The most beautiful voice called.

She was here she had come to me. I could feel the fear coming off her; her hands were trembling as well.

"Don't be scared I'm not planning on hurting you." I said. I was however planning to send a wave of calm towards her, but it somehow seemed wrong to manipulate her emotions without her knowledge or agreement. It had never bothered me before, but it did now.

"Well that's good to know, my bruises still haven't healed from the other night."

The bruises I caused. I was disgusted with myself for hurting her.

"I'm sorry, my angel," I said. Sorry wouldn't even begin to cover it; if she would let me I would spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to her.

"Don't get me wrong the other night I came close to killing you, there is something about you that intrigues me, the fact that you said my name saved your life it gave me the chance to look at you really look at you."

I had to explain to her what had happened, why I acted in the way I did. I wanted this girl to see every part of me the good and the bad. Alice had seen my ugly side the monster in me, I now wanted to see the other side of me. The side I hadn't shown since my creation, I knew that side of me was still there I felt it every time I killed. I could be compassionate; I could show emotions other than hate and anger. I would show them to her.

"What's your name?" I realised I couldn't continue to call her alley girl or angel in my head anymore. She needed to have a name. She looked at me with a vacant expression as if she was far away from here. I had to try really hard to repress a chuckle, but the expression on her face was just too cute.

"Sorry I was just thinking its Alice, Alice Brandon."

Alice Brandon she even had the name of an angel. A broken angel she was though, Alice Brandon was the name of the girl people though was crazy; the girl that people bullied and laughed at. Alice didn't deserve that she was so much better than those humans down there. She was so much more.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Nice was not the word for it, ecstatic, overjoyed, elated, would just about do it. For now though nice would have to do, I couldn't scare her any more than I already had.

"Shit," she muttered.

Perhaps I had scared her. I do believe that humans wouldn't be too thrilled by the idea that a vampire was happy to meet you.

"Something wrong?' I asked dejectedly. Maybe Alice wasn't as accepting as I thought she was.

"Extreme case of déjà vu," she replied.

That was most defiantly not the answer I had been expecting from her. Then again when has she ever done anything that I have expected? Instead of running away from me today she ran to me. And the other night when I was about to kill her, she didn't seem overly frightened; she just mumbled my name and asked me to not kill her.

"And this déjà vu wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you knowing my name would it."

"Ah," she answered vaguely.

"Come on Alice, tell me?" I pleaded looking into her deep blue eyes; almost as if by staring at her I could hypnotize her into telling me all the answers.

"You're in pain," she whispered.

So much for hypnotizing her, I probably confused the poor girl.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Your eyes I have never seen eyes that hold so much sorrow."

No one had ever noticed that before, but she was true. I saw it every time I looked in the mirror, my last hint of humanity had disappeared long ago. There was nothing behind me eyes; I was just an empty shell, waiting. But for what I did no know.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Confusing me yet again, what had she to thank me for? If it was for not killing her then she defiantly didn't have to thank me for that. It would be like walking up to a psychotic axe murder and thanking him for not hurting you.

"Alice, do you realise that you are making absolutely no sense."

"Sorry I sometimes forget that you don't know as much as me."

What on earth does that mean? Surely I should be the one making all the cryptic little comments and she should be the one desperately fishing for answers.

"You see Jasper I have known you, well not you, well yes you,"

She paused for a desperately long amount of time. I wasn't the only one confused about this conversation; her confusion was almost as strong as mine. And yet she was the one with all the answers. It was quite amusing to think of it like that.

"Sorry I'm just finding this difficult."

"Aren't we all," I replied.

"Ok here goes and don't you interrupt me," she said poking my chest. Her touch was so warm so soothing. If looking upon her eyes was like a blind man first seeing, then her touch was like bathing in a sea of diamonds. Her warmth spread throughout my body, sending calming waves in ways my gift could not.

"Yes Ma'm." I replied mock saluting Alice.

I felt so care free around her. She was human; usually I only spent time with them at meal times. That was a rule I created for their safety, with most humans I can't stand being around their scent for extensive periods of time. With Alice though it was different even when she was standing right next to me, when her scent should be attacking me, I felt nothing. No aching burn in my throat, no desire to hurt her at all. It was so refreshing to be around her.

"So ever since I can remember I have been seeing these, these things inside of my head. Like images I always hoped that they were just dreams, but they all felt different. And then sometimes some of the things I saw came true, like I was seeing the future. In these visions I saw you and me together. That's how I know who you are."

And there it was my answer. I don't know what I imagined her reason to be, but I would have never imagined this. Alice can see the future, if Aro new about this he would waste no time trying to get his hands on her. Alice was human and yet her gift was already so defined, if she was a vampire she could be so powerful. No Alice would never be a vampire, I would make she no harm came to her and that included being turned by anyone.

"Extraordinary," I said.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" she asked relieved.

"Crazy no Alice I think you are remarkable, you can see the future. Never in all my time have I heard of that, you truly are extraordinary Alice, however I feel there is something you're not telling me."

Something indeed, like why you care for me so much. Why even now after Alice new what I was she still loved. I could see it I her face she was trying so hard to not love me, but she did. It was amazing how she could be so accepting of me.

"So vampires huh," she said changing the subject.

"Vampires," is sighed.

Of course Alice would be curious about me. She already new what I did, but she didn't know the true extent of what I had done.

"Hey I thought vampires couldn't come out in the daytime."

Again Alice you are so unpredictable. I would have thought a question about my lifestyle would be more suitable at the moment, but no she decides to question me on vampire myths. Suddenly I couldn't contain it anymore, she was just so unpredictable so amusing. The sound of my own laughter shocked me; it's been so long since I had anything I could actually laugh about. I couldn't actually recall a time when I had last laughed, not even in my human life.

"That would be a myth."

"Oh,"

"So I'm guessing stakes and holy water won't be working either?"

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I said faking worry.

"NO," she all but screamed. Her reaction shocked me. I though she would have wanted a way to even the playing field between us, but evidently not.

"Its so strange and confusing seeing you like this, I guess you can say that I'm a little disappointed. You see I have waited so very long for you, and I had this image in my head of the perfect loving caring Jasper and then when I finally get to meet you your not like that at all. You hurt me so much that night Jasper and not just physically more emotionally than anything else. The bruises will heal eventually but the emotional pain it won't ever go."

Alice kept her eyes on the floor through her whole speech. I wish she would just look up at me; I was missing seeing her eyes.

"I understand a little. You see I can sense and influence people emotions," I replied.

"In the alley I could tell you were scared but then I appeared and you seemed calm for a little while, at least before… well before you know. I could feel this emotion coming off you; I've seen it before but never as strong as I did with you. I wonder if it was different, because it was, well directed at me."

I was staying very clear of the L word that was something private for her; I wasn't going to mention it until she was ready, if she was ever ready.

"So that emotion you still feeling it now?" She asked finally looking up to me.

I could see my reflection in her eyes. My eyes looked different they had a little sparkle in them. I felt hope for the first time in one hundred and forty three years a felt a little hope. She was asking if I still felt it that meant she wasn't ready to run screaming from me, maybe just maybe she wanted to feel it.

"A little," I said thoughtfully, I didn't want to show her just how ecstatic I was.

"I think you're angry at me more than anything," I chuckled. Even I was angry at myself for what I did to her

"Too right I am," she said.

"Alice I don't know why but I feel as if I need to make this up to you, as if upsetting you would somehow be wrong. Would you be opposed to meeting me again?" I asked, forcing myself to not hope for too much.

"I guess I could walk by this way tomorrow, best make it an hour later though I think my English teacher might flip if a miss her lesson again."

"Until tomorrow then my angel," I said, finally letting my joy show and smiling.

I certainly never intended to feel this way toward Alice, but I do. I feel so protective over my little Angel, and I know it's so hypocritical of me considering I was the main reason she was feeling this way. Selfishly though I needed Alice in my life and I would do anything to keep her there, this was only our second meeting but I still felt so connected to her, maybe it was because Alice's feeling was already there, set in stone and unchanging. All we were waiting for now was me.


End file.
